


Impact

by cemetery_driven



Series: daddy kink 'verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breathplay, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/pseuds/cemetery_driven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets his punishment for being a bitch to Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> Part two of the Daddy Kink 'Verse. Still dedicated to gerardwaysgay because she's amazing and has made me feel so special and inspired to do these fics. Also, to every single person who read the last one and enjoyed it, because damn, I felt proud.

Gerard was shaking. He regretted breaking the rules almost as soon as he broke them, and this time, he knew he was in for it. He'd been snappy and stressed out all day and he'd taken it out on Frank. He wasn't meant to yell, he was meant to remain as calm as possible and use sentences. Not yell. And even Gerard would admit he'd teased Frank onstage afterwards, hanging more around Ray and Mikey than Frank, and maybe he'd even put a little more swing into his hips, just to be a bitch.

He felt bad about it, but he had to deal with the consequences. He was prepared to deal with them too.

Frank hadn't said anything until they'd got back inside the hotel room. His short, sharp sentences kept playing over and over in Gerard's head, like a broken record. He always got scared when he upset Frank, thought that it was done and he'd fucked everything up, but Frank always said that it wasn't ever going to be like that.

“I'm taking a shower. Take off your shoes and clothes. Underwear too. Collar on. Be ready when I'm done,” Frank had said, and Gerard had been sitting cross-legged in his underwear and collar on the end of the bed for the last fifteen minutes. It had felt strange putting the collar on himself, because Frank usually did it for him, but the weight of it around his neck was comforting anyway.

Gerard heard the water shut off and quickly slipped out of his underwear. He would have earlier, but he didn't want to sit there and stare at his own dick while he waited for Frank. He got comfortable cross-legged again, and took a deep breath.

Frank emerged from the bathroom, rubbing at his hair with the hotel towel. His skin was flushed red from the hot water, and Gerard swallowed. Frank always looked way, way too delicious when he came out of the shower.

Frank threw the towel back into the bathroom. “Face down. Arms behind your back, legs spread,” he said. Gerard did as he was told, rolling around a little awkwardly before he found a comfortable position. This particular hotel wasn't the best one they'd been in, but at least the sheets were clean, even though they had an over-starched texture. He swallowed again when he heard Frank unzipping one of the bags.

Frank walked around to the side of the bed, and dangled one of their ties in front of Gerard's face. “Hands, please,” Frank said. Gerard put his wrists together above his tailbone and Frank wrapped the red tie around the two, pulling them almost uncomfortably into each other, and knotted it tight.

“I'm tying your feet down too,” Frank muttered, tugging at Gerard's hands to make sure the tie didn't come loose. “So don't try to fucking kick me. I won't be happy.”

Gerard swallowed and nodded. He flinched when he felt the tickle of another tie around his left ankle, felt a knot press against the bone, and Frank pulling it toward the bedpost. He tensed again when Frank did the same thing on his right side – his feet were really fucking ticklish and it was taking every bit of self-control to not kick out. 

Frank tested the knots, and they didn't move. Gerard heard him rummaging through the bag again, and he knew better than to try and look. Frank came back to stand near Gerard's head, their red-and-black ballgag in one hand. It wasn't often Frank brought it out, and Gerard had a love-hate relationship with the thing. He hated the way it made his jaw ache and drool slip down his chin, but he liked having something right there to bite into and not having to watch his words.

“I want an apology before I gag you,” Frank ordered. “If you make it a really fucking good one, I might take off some strikes.”

Gerard looked down. “I'm really sorry I was an asshole, Daddy. I shouldn't have yelled. I was really bad, and I'm really sorry I broke your rules. I didn't mean to make you upset. I've been bad, Daddy, I'm sorry,” he mumbled, face flushing a little bit red.

Frank's face softened, and he ran a hand through Gerard's hair. “Thankyou, baby. Open up now.”

Gerard opened his mouth and Frank pushed the ball between his teeth, careful not to catch Gerard's hair in the buckle when he did it up at the back of his head. Frank brushed his fingertips over Gerard's lips, and Gerard shuddered a little. He liked things being in his mouth. 

Frank disappeared from Gerard's line of vision again, and he heard the rummaging through bags again. They really did need to organize everything better, but shuffling from one place to the next on a daily basis made it kind of difficult. 

Frank dropped a tube of lube next to Gerard's shoulder. “Don't let me forget where that is,” he said, and Gerard nodded.

Frank disappeared again and Gerard felt the touch of leather dragged across his tailbone, just below his hands. Frank stroked it over his ass for a minute, just a light almost-tickle, and rounded the bed to stand next to Gerard's head again, dangling the riding crop in front of his eyes.

“This, Gee, is what you're getting,” Frank said. “And you're getting fifteen. I took off five for your apology. If you squirm too much, I'll be adding them back on. Good?”

Gerard nodded. It wasn't like he could reply with words. He had to deal with the repercussions.

Frank didn't even warn Gerard that the first strike was going to happen, and when the crop collided with the skin of Gerard's ass, he yelped through the gag. It stung, burned like fucking fire, and he didn't have time to recover before Frank struck again, twice in a row.

Gerard tried to grab at something, anything, even though he knew that it wasn't going to happen. Frank knew how to tie a fucking knot.

“You gonna cry, Gee?” Frank teased. “Are you gonna cry, like a little bitch?”

He struck again, once, twice, three times, and Gerard was twisting in ways he probably shouldn't. Everything was stinging and burning and hot and he could feel tears pricking at his eyes. His jaw was starting to ache from his teeth biting into the gag so hard.

Frank leaned down close to Gerard's ear, his breath hot and humid on Gerard's skin, his free hand tangled in Gerard's hair again. He'd paused with the crop for a moment and Gerard's breathing was ragged as he tried to gain some composure.

“Daddy Frankie wants to see his baby boy cry for what he did,” Frank hissed, pulling Gerard's head back, making him whimper. “You're such a fucking slut, Gerard,” he said, throwing Gerard back down, and hitting his ass with the crop again for punctuation. Gerard whined.

“You're halfway there, Gee,” Frank whispered. “You're being good now.”

Gerard's breathing was shaky already, and the next strike was right where his thigh met his ass and it felt like all the air was suddenly gone from around him. It fucking burned, burned and stung and it was so much worse than the last ones.

“Fuck!” Frank swore. “Fuck, baby, I'm sorry,” he said, rubbing a warm hand over the welt Gerard could already feel forming. “I missed. I'm sorry. Are you okay?” Frank asked, sounding a little panicked – Gerard knew he wasn't, he was just concerned.

Gerard tried to swallow but the gag wasn't really conducive to swallowing anything. His chin was wet with drool and he could feel tears streaking across his cheeks from the last blow. He tried to breathe as deeply as possible, get the shakiness under control, get over the sting.

“Gee, baby, are you okay?” Frank repeated. Gerard blinked a few times, trying to get the tears off his fucking eyelashes, and nodded.

“I'm gonna take some off for that,” Frank said. “You did really good with that one, Gee. Daddy's proud.”

Gerard's stomach fluttered and he nodded again. He really fucking wanted to swallow, his jaw was aching like god-knows-what. Gerard liked things in his mouth, but he also liked being able to spit them out or at least take thirty seconds break from having something between his teeth if required. Frank liked to see him drool though, liked to see Gerard's lips stretched around the bright red rubber ball, his face wet and slightly sticky.

“Four more, and then I'll take that thing out of your mouth. Stay still and it'll go faster,” Frank stated.

Gerard clenched his hands into fists, braced himself for the strikes. _Just four, four more, you can fucking do this,_ he thought. He took a breath and pressed his eyes shut.

Frank's strikes were short, sharp, and so fast that Gerard didn't have time to recover from one before the next. Each one made him choke out some strange gargle, a half-sob, maybe a scream muffled by rubber and spit. Frank stopped as abruptly as he'd started, and Gerard heard the heavy handle of the crop hit the floor somewhere close to the bed. He could feel his skin raising up into welts and bruises.

Frank straddled Gerard, sitting just above his tailbone, and his fingers brushed the back of Gerard's head as he worked the gag's buckle open. Frank made hushing sounds as it came undone and he pulled the gag from between Gerard's teeth. Gerard found himself actually sobbing softly, his lips trembling.

“Good boy, Gee,” Frank said, brushing Gerard's hair off his face. “You want me to fuck you now?”

Gerard swallowed and he swore he'd never take it for granted again. He felt like a fucking wreck, face wet, hair sticking to his cheeks, his ass on fucking fire. “Yeah,” he breathed, his voice a lot shakier than he would've liked. “Yes, please. Fuck-fuck me. Please fuck me, Daddy.”

Frank growled and Gerard felt that shiver right down his spine. “You want me to fuck you, do you?” he asked again, and Gerard heard the cap click off the tube of lube, and a second click as it closed again. His throat was still so fucking dry, and he swallowed again.

“Yes, please. Please fuck me,” Gerard mumbled, pressing his face into the bedsheets. 

Frank scoffed. “Give me one good reason to fuck you, Gerard.”

Gerard shivered. He didn't know, he really didn't. “Because, because... because I'm yours, because I really just want to be yours and I fucking need you, Daddy.” He hoped it'd be enough, because words were not working out for him right now.

Frank shrugged, and Gerard felt the head of his cock against his ass, slick with lube. “I guess that's good enough for me,” Frank said, and Gerard threw his head back when Frank pushed in. Even with the lube the stretch was a shock, a burn, unexpected. 

Frank nuzzled into Gerard's hair, kissing his head gently. “It's okay, baby. You're okay,” he murmured. “You want me to go slow, or hold your mouth?”

Gerard swallowed. “Go... go slow, please. I'll be okay. Just. Hurts.”

Frank started to move, as slow as possible, just shallow thrusts. Gerard didn't have to see Frank's face to know he was biting his lip. He did that a lot. 

“I'm... I'm okay,” Gerard muttered after a little while. “You can... please, Daddy, you can fuck me now.”

Frank groaned audibly and picked up the pace. Gerard winced slightly at the sudden increase in movement, but the pain was going past _ouch_ and into _holy fuck_ really, really fast. He bit into his bottom lip, not wanting to make too much noise.

Frank was just far, far too good with his cock. Or maybe he just knew Gerard really, really well, because he hit _right fucking there_ dead-on, and Gerard choked out a moan.

“There?” Frank asked, not pausing in his thrusts. “You like that, baby?”

Gerard made some unintelligible noise, and the ties around his ankles were starting to feel far, far too tight as he tried to arch into Frank's hips, but just couldn't get any leverage.

Frank yanked a handful of Gerard's hair, still thrusting into him. “I asked if you fucking liked it,” he hissed. 

Gerard whimpered again, trying his best to keep relatively quiet but also form words. “Yeah, yes, I like it. I l-like it, Daddy,” he stuttered.

“Does Gee wanna come?” Frank asked, easing his grip on Gerard's hair, but keeping his hand tangled in the tresses.

Gerard swallowed and pressed his eyes closed. “Yes, yes please. Gee would like to come, Daddy. Please.”

Gerard could feel the smirk form on Frank's face. “You want Daddy to choke you while you come?”

“Yes,” Gerard gasped, still trying to arch back into Frank's thrusts. Now it had been mentioned, he really, really wanted Frank's strong, tattooed fingers around his throat. “Fuck, yes. Please, please choke me and please let me come, Daddy.”

Frank ruffled up Gerard's hair briefly. “Okay, baby,” he muttered, and kicked up the speed of his thrusts another notch, almost painfully-fast, as he wrapped his hands around Gerard's throat, just above the collar.

Gerard let out an airless moan, his eyes shooting open. The sensation of Frank's hands tight around his neck, the slowly decreasing ability to breathe, every single fucking time Frank moved he was getting _right fucking there_. Nothing mattered, nothing mattered.

“Come, baby boy,” Frank muttered softly. “Come for Daddy, and then Daddy's gonna come all over your bruised little ass.”

A high-pitched squeak came from somewhere in Gerard's throat, the only response he could manage without air. His head felt light, the whole world was spinning, and he pressed his eyes shut and felt the wave of an orgasm wash over him, and Frank let go and he could breathe again before he'd even stopped coming. 

Gerard winced when Frank pulled out, the sudden absence of cock in his ass making him flinch. He was still dizzy, still reeling from the aftershocks of orgasms and lack of oxygen. He could hear the slick movement of Frank jerking himself off hard and fast.

“Come, Daddy,” Gerard whispered, his voice raw and his throat sore. “Please come for Gee.”

Frank bit his lip and Gerard heard a heavy moan, felt the stickiness of Frank's jizz over the welts on his ass. It didn't make them sting any more, Frank hadn't broken the skin with the crop, and Gerard's cock twitched at the feeling.

The two of them sat there for a moment, nothing but heavy breaths and cooling sweat. Frank wiped his hand on Gerard's ass, and Gerard winced a little because it was still pretty tender.

“Lets get you cleaned up, yeah?” Frank said, breathless. Gerard nodded.

Frank started with the tie around Gerard's wrists, still breathing heavily as he worked the knot open. Gerard let his arms fall to his sides, the stretch of the muscles in a new position after the strain they'd been under aching dully. He threw it in the general direction of their bags, and did the same with the ones on Gerard's ankles.

“Stay still baby,” Frank instructed. “I'll get a towel.”

Gerard wasn't even sure he could move without some sort of pain, but nodded anyway. Frank left his line of sight, and came back with the towel he'd used after his shower.

“It might hurt, I'm sorry,” Frank mumbled, taking the corner and wiping the come off Gerard's ass. It hurt a little bit, and Gerard gasped, but it wasn't unbearable.

“Okay,” Frank said. “Sit up.”

Gerard did as he was told, flinching as he put his weight on his ass. Frank cleaned up Gerard's own come from his stomach, tried to get as much as he could off the bedsheets, and kissed him on the forehead.

“Hop into bed, baby,” Frank murmured. “You're sleeping on the side you came on though, alright?”

Gerard frowned, not particularly wanting to sleep in his own drying come overnight.

“Hey. You broke the rules, didn't you?” Frank pointed out.

“Yeah,” Gerard muttered. “But-”

Frank shook his head. “No buts.”

As Frank went back into the bathroom to get Gerard a glass of water and throw the towel in a corner it wouldn't get stepped on when they brushed their teeth in the morning, Gerard manoeuvred himself slowly into a comfortable position on his side, annoyed at the feeling of cold jizz on his thigh.

Frank put the water on the nightstand. “You want your PJs?”

Gerard exhaled and nodded. “Yes please, Daddy.”

Frank threw some shit from their bags around and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and Gerard's Madonna shirt. “Sit up, I'll help you get dressed.”

Gerard sat up slowly, still aching from the waist down. Frank slipped the shirt over his head and helped Gerard pull his aching arms through, then pulled Gerard's sweatpants on over his feet and knees. Gerard finished pulling them up because he had to move a bit slower than he'd like to.

“Drink,” Frank said, pointing at the glass of water. “I'm getting my underwear.”

Gerard obeyed, and watched Frank grab his boxers from the bathroom and flick the light off. He slipped into a bit of a daze, just in a little bit of wonderment at Frank's inked skin, the way the tattoos moved and stretched with his body as he pulled his boxers over his hips.

“Bedtime.”

Gerard put the water down and turned off the bedside light, felt Frank slide in next to him and press himself into Gerard's back. 

“You did so good, baby,” Frank mumbled into Gerard's shoulder, punctuating it with a little kiss. “Daddy is really proud.”

Gerard felt butterflies in his stomach, and couldn't not smile. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Frank kissed the back of Gerard's head, easing himself down onto his own pillow, one arm still draped over Gerard's waist.

“Get some sleep, baby Gee. I love you.”

Gerard yawned a little, nuzzling into the pillow. “I love you too, Daddy Frankie.”


End file.
